Fantendo Story/Eps 2
(06:56:37 PM) Hector: ...Oh hi. (06:56:39 PM) JesseRoo: HELLO (06:56:46 PM) JesseRoo: IM IN UR BASE, KILLING UR DOODZ (06:56:51 PM) Hector: I'm surprised my channel has attracted this much attention (06:57:06 PM) JesseRoo: Good morning Hector (06:57:16 PM) JesseRoo: I wonder what your foot tastes like (06:57:45 PM) Hector: Hmph (06:57:50 PM) Hector: Moldy socks. (06:58:01 PM) JesseRoo: GOOD LORD! (06:58:57 PM) Hector: ...Wut (06:59:30 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: ok (06:59:32 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: guys (06:59:36 PM) JesseRoo: All your base are belong to us (06:59:37 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: we're in this universe (06:59:38 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: that (06:59:41 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: spark made this place (06:59:46 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: and his base belongs to him (07:00:03 PM) JesseRoo: All your base are belong to Spark (07:00:05 PM) ___________: test Hector (07:00:23 PM) ___________: test Hector (07:00:33 PM) Hector: There. (07:00:40 PM) JesseRoo: testing 1, 2, 3, 6 (07:00:45 PM) JesseRoo: nope, it failed (07:00:47 PM) JesseRoo: I FAILED (07:00:50 PM) JesseRoo: I MISSED 4 AND 5 (07:01:00 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: logbot is here yay (07:01:23 PM) JesseRoo: why hello logbot (07:01:36 PM) BlackHairedMan: Hello... Hector (07:01:56 PM) BlackHairedMan: I've been searching for you. Hector (07:01:58 PM) JesseRoo: ohmigosh (07:02:11 PM) JesseRoo: me? (07:02:15 PM) JesseRoo: Am I you? (07:02:19 PM) BlackHairedMan: Yes... Hector (07:02:30 PM) JesseRoo: Wow (07:02:33 PM) JesseRoo: I feel loved (07:02:34 PM) BlackHairedMan: YOU. Hector (07:02:49 PM) BlackHairedMan: WELCOME TO HELL. Hector (07:03:10 PM) JesseRoo: This place has great reception (07:03:13 PM) BlackHairedMan: HAHAHAHA Hector (07:03:31 PM) BlackHairedMan: IDIOTS Hector (07:03:46 PM) BlackHairedMan: DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? Hector (07:03:50 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: so is everyone still at greedland or what (07:04:01 PM) BlackHairedMan: JesseRooClone Hector (07:04:24 PM) JesseRoo: Why hello JesseRooClone (07:04:27 PM) JesseR0oClone: Heh. Hector (07:04:51 PM) JesseR00: Hello, me. Hector (07:05:15 PM) JesseR00: Enjoying your little "vacation"? Hector (07:05:23 PM) JesseRoo: Hello to you too (07:05:32 PM) JesseRoo: And yes, I am (07:05:34 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: hay guys (07:05:37 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: guess what (07:05:45 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: shrb trapped people in Greedland (07:05:49 PM) JesseR00: Shut up, fool. Hector (07:05:49 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: how cool is that (07:05:56 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: Um...I'm back (07:06:02 PM) JesseRoo: And I'm in Hell (07:06:06 PM) JesseR00: Greedland... is destroyed. Hector (07:06:08 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: cool (07:06:09 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: no (07:06:14 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: that means (07:06:15 PM) JesseR00: BY ME. Hector (07:06:17 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: you killed 1337 (07:06:19 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: and YE (07:06:22 PM) Hector: Yep (07:06:26 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: =O (07:06:30 PM) Hector: That's terrible (07:06:36 PM) Hector: We need to stop him! (07:06:42 PM) JesseRoo: Wow, I destroyed Greedland (07:06:43 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: What happend while I was gone? (07:06:55 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: NWAT? (07:07:01 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: YOU CAN'T DESTROY MY PLACE (07:07:05 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: YOU SHALL SUFFER (07:07:09 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: NYEHEHHEHE (07:07:13 PM) JesseRoo: I was sent to Hell by the BlackHairedMan who was actually my clone (07:07:17 PM) Shift Mibbit@dm-7434.hsd1.wa.comcast.net entered the room. (07:07:17 PM) JesseR00: I DESTROYED GREEDLAND. Hector (07:07:17 PM) #FantendoRP: mode (+v Shift) by ChanServ (07:07:18 PM) JesseRoo: Sorry, I didn't even know that I had (07:07:21 PM) Shift: Whaaat? (07:07:24 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: Jesse (07:07:26 PM) Hector: Oh no... (07:07:29 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: come to the greedy side (07:07:30 PM) Hector: I gotta go. (07:07:36 PM) Hector: I'll be back soon! (07:07:38 PM) JesseRoo: Okay (07:07:40 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: yay (07:07:42 PM) JesseRoo: Wait (07:07:42 PM) JesseRoo: ... (07:07:46 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: Are we still in the same story as before? (07:07:47 PM) JesseRoo: Do you have a good dental plan? (07:07:47 PM) ***Hector writes a jetpack and flies away (07:07:51 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: yes (07:07:55 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: OK (07:07:58 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: come to the greedy side (07:07:58 PM) JesseRoo: WHAT IS THE DENTAL PLAN LIKE (07:08:04 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: it's free (07:08:05 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: and good (07:08:10 PM) JesseRoo: kk (07:08:13 PM) Shift left the room. (07:08:15 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: ...... (07:08:19 PM) JesseRoo: That's good (07:08:23 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: my plan is (07:08:24 PM) JesseRoo is now known as GreedyRoo (07:08:31 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: CHEAT PEOPLE AND GET THEIR MONEY! (07:08:36 PM) Greedy_Punk|Away: NYEHEHEHEHEHE! (07:08:43 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: and to send people to their dooms (07:08:51 PM) Greedy_Punk: yup (07:08:52 PM) GreedyRoo: Fred the Purple Monkey (07:08:54 PM) Greedy_Punk: I mean (07:08:56 PM) Greedy_Punk: Nyu (07:08:57 PM) GreedyRoo: Hmm (07:08:58 PM) Greedy_Punk: Nyup* (07:09:05 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: shrb (07:09:12 PM) Greedy_Punk: GreedyRoo... you need an evil laugh! (07:09:14 PM) Greedy_Punk: Nyehehehe! (07:09:15 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: why don't you show up on the list of users (07:09:19 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: hay wait (07:09:22 PM) Greedy_Punk: I do (07:09:25 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: i'm part of the greedy side (07:09:34 PM) Greedy_Punk: Nyou are? (07:09:34 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: ..... (07:09:35 PM) mode (+o Hemu) by ChanServ (07:09:40 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: yes (07:09:40 PM) GreedyRoo: Is that an evil enough laugh (07:09:50 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: why else did i not remove them from greedyland (07:09:56 PM) Greedy_Punk: KIKIKIKI... GENIOUS! (07:09:58 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: you know as well as i do that i could have (07:10:01 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: So what happen to Nightwolf & YE? (07:10:05 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: they died (07:10:05 PM) Greedy_Punk: Hmmm (07:10:13 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: JesseR00 killed them (07:10:18 PM) Greedy_Punk: Hemu... then you must be... (07:10:25 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: along with the fake Greedy Punk (07:10:30 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: no GP (07:10:30 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: D=< (07:10:31 PM) Greedy_Punk: Nyehehehe (07:10:34 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: i am Hemu (07:10:34 PM) Greedy_Punk: you knew it all along (07:10:40 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: not Greedy Hemu (07:10:46 PM) Greedy_Punk: I wasn't gonna say that (07:10:47 PM) Greedy_Punk: lol (07:10:49 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: ok (07:10:51 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: well (07:11:06 PM) Greedy_Punk: I was going to say "my minion" or something liek that (07:11:11 PM) Greedy_Punk: but that would degrade you (07:11:19 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: you see Fred (07:11:26 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: Spark isn't a good guy (07:11:32 PM) Greedy_Punk: Nyeh? (07:11:34 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: he created this world for amusement (07:11:34 PM) GreedyRoo: GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD (07:11:34 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: Oh (07:11:39 PM) ***GreedyRoo does suicide (07:11:44 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: he's normal (07:11:48 PM) Greedy_Punk: NYOH! MY PARTNER! (07:11:49 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: How can I get OUT OF HERE! (07:11:54 PM) GreedyRoo is now known as GhostRoo (07:12:04 PM) GhostRoo: Why hello (07:12:10 PM) Greedy_Punk: Oh no, now the three christmas spirits are gonna visit me (07:12:10 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: .....Hi..... (07:12:11 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: you can't (07:12:13 PM) Greedy_Punk: DARN IT (07:12:18 PM) Greedy_Punk: I hate 'em (07:12:19 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: Fred (07:12:24 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: i transported you here (07:12:27 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: to kill you (07:12:31 PM) Greedy_Punk: If you are greedy and your partner dies, there they come (07:12:31 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: O=< (07:12:31 PM) Greedy_Punk: <.< (07:12:32 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: Mick no longer needs you (07:12:33 PM) Greedy_Punk: >.> (07:12:35 PM) GhostRoo: I hate having to carry these chains areound everywhere (07:12:45 PM) Greedy_Punk: how dare you (07:12:50 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: guys (07:12:54 PM) Greedy_Punk: you had to kill yourself, didn't ya? (07:12:58 PM) Greedy_Punk: Well I don't care (07:12:59 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: we should post the next episode (07:13:03 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: ending at (07:13:03 PM) GhostRoo: I AM GOING TO POSSESS SOMEBODY (07:13:05 PM) Greedy_Punk: I'm a shellfish. (07:13:07 PM) GhostRoo is now known as JessicaRoo (07:13:10 PM) Greedy_Punk: lawl (07:13:13 PM) Greedy_Punk: Marry me (07:13:32 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: Oh, we have a logbot now (07:13:35 PM) Greedy_Punk: Marry my oh beautiful one (07:13:41 PM) JessicaRoo: Who is going to marry you? (07:13:41 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: yeah we do (07:13:50 PM) Greedy_Punk: how many girls do you see here? (07:13:55 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: I think I missed a lot.... (07:14:01 PM) JessicaRoo: orite (07:14:11 PM) JessicaRoo: Who is going to play the piano? (07:14:18 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: ..... (07:14:18 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: Jessica (07:14:23 PM) JessicaRoo: And who is going to read the long boring thing? (07:14:25 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: join the greedy side (07:14:38 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: i am the hemuspeak master (07:14:43 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: i could kill you all (07:14:45 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: but i won't (07:14:48 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: guys (07:14:55 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: what should we name this story (07:14:59 PM) JessicaRoo: I am joining the greedy side (07:15:04 PM) JessicaRoo: IN MARRIAGE (07:15:26 PM) JessicaRoo: Hemu, go read some boring stuff (07:15:29 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: ... (07:15:32 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: nothx (07:15:32 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: .... (07:15:33 PM) JessicaRoo: And then me and Greedy Punk will be married (07:15:42 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: nah (07:15:46 PM) JessicaRoo: Fred, you do it then (07:15:56 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: fred is a plush toy (07:15:57 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: ....Nah (07:16:02 PM) Fred_the_Purple_Monkey: Yep. (07:16:51 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: Greedy (07:16:57 PM) JessicaRoo: come on (07:16:57 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: you're getting married (07:17:02 PM) Hemu is awesome, so shut up: how great is that (07:17:16 PM) JessicaRoo: indeed it is a great day (07:18:50 PM) ***JessicaRoo trips over and dies Category:Fan Fiction